elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Arena Bloodworks
The Arena Bloodworks, located in the Imperial City, Arena District, is both the training location and ready area for the gladiators of the Arena. Overview The name "Bloodwork" derives from the fact that there is a grate in the arena that leads down to it, so that the blood of fallen combatants regularly flows into it. This is meant to be part of the bloodwork's dark and foreboding atmosphere, intentionally made to scare away any unqualified hopefuls who would have no chance of surviving through a match. Teams have a "red room" in the bloodworks, but the Hero cannot access the red room of the rival yellow team. In the blue team's red room, the Hero may speak with Owyn to arrange to take part in a match in the Arena. After becoming Grand Champion, Ysabel can be spoken to about arranging fights. The Hero can gather a number of items in the bloodworks: There are a number of weapons, mostly two-handed swords and axes, lying around within the bloodworks, which may be picked up for free after joining. There are also several cabinets filled with Arena Rainments that are re-stocked periodically. There is a Basin of Renewal which restores the Hero's health, magicika, and fatigue. However, it will not work during any other time except immediately after a match. There are also several bedrolls and pallets which may be used to sleep in after joining the Arena faction. Sleeping in these also restores the Hero's health, magicka, and fatigue. Quests Origin of the Gray Prince The Gray Prince, Agronak gro-Malog, wants the Hero to go to Crowhaven to find proof that he is of noble birth. Notable items *Near Owyn, there is a cupboard next to the training dummy. Inside is The Ransom of Zarek, a skill book which raises the Athletics skill. Gallery Arena BloodworksSleeparea.png Arena Bloodworks Entrance Arena.png Ad for the Arena.jpg|Arena Poster Grand Matron Ysabel Andronicus.jpg|Grand Matron Ysabel Andronicus Owyn.jpg|Owyn The Arena.jpg|The Arena The Arena, Blue Team Side.jpg|The Arena, Blue Team Side The Ransom of Zarek, Skill Book.jpg|The Ransom of Zarek Using the Basin of Renewal.jpg|Using the Basin of Renewal Trivia *Behind where Ysabel Andronicus sits there are two cupboards. One is stocked with Arena Raiments, but the other cannot be opened. It is treated like a part of the room, rather than a container. *One of the Dunmer Gladiators sometimes trains in Marksmanship by firing around half a dozen arrows at a target board. If the Hero can collect the arrows before the Gladiator does, they can collect them indefinitely until the Gladiator's bow breaks, at which time the Hero can repair and drop it on the ground once more to have him continue firing. *The Basin of Renewal bears an inscription: The best techniques are passed on by the survivors. **If attempting to activate it before a match, it will say:You have not yet bloodied yourself in the Arena. Return and refresh yourself after tasting battle. **When activated after a match, it will say: You wash the grime of battle from your body, and feel completely rejuvenated. Bugs * It is possible to end up with the gladiator shooting from an empty bow. The Hero may be able to replenish their supply of Iron Arrows by standing next to them and shooting the arrows into the target at the same time that they are shooting. Appearances * ru:Кровавый зал fr:Salle sanglante de l'arène impériale Category:Oblivion: Imperial City Arena District Locations